


Caramel and Coffee

by Over__watch



Category: Feltson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over__watch/pseuds/Over__watch
Summary: “Oh my God, are they caramel and coffee? Say yes please! ""Just them. From what I remember you only like them a little. ""I love them ... I love you, how can you always be so perfect? " She give him a kiss on the cheek.
Relationships: Tom Felton/Emma Watson
Kudos: 1





	Caramel and Coffee

Tom tiredly ran one hand over the back of his neck while with the other he placed the guitar on the stand on the wall. He took the pick out of his mouth and threw it into the box along with the other dozen and then threw himself on the sofa with a dead weight, while Watson wagged his tail merrily, covering his carpet with fur. He didn't care too much, on the contrary he chuckled when the dog did a little somersault, starting to roll on his stomach on the same carpet.

He took off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table and rubbed his eyes wearily. The song he was working on was turning out to be more complicated than expected to compose. The melody and chords were settled, but he couldn't find the right lyrics, even wasting hours on it day and night.

He was just pondering whether to order himself something for dinner or scrape the bottom of the refrigerator and go to sleep when the phone vibrated annoyingly. He glanced annoyed at the screen, and nearly flinched when he saw the sender. On the display he flashed "Granger" in big letters.

He glanced bewildered at his watch. Emma never called him at eleven in the evening, she never called him in general. They always preferred to hear each other through messages, perhaps because he was more comfortable, perhaps because they did not have to feel that subtle embarrassment that always hovered between them and that every time he tried to ignore and play down.

The fact that it was such an unusual event made him even more anxious if possible, so without hesitation he grabbed the phone to answer.

«Emma? » He asked worriedly.

«Hi Tom ...» the feeble and resigned tone of the girl made him realize that yes, something was definitely wrong.

«What happens? You never call ... at this hour. » he corrected himself quickly as his sense of unease began to mount.

«I... maybe I shouldn't have called. Maybe you were busy and ... »

«Emma… tell me what's up, come on. » he tried to contain the impatience that had sprung spontaneously in his throat but he couldn't have succeeded very well. In any case, after a little muffled breath, the girl spoke.

«Leo left me tonight. » She said, her voice barely audible.

Tom had to refrain from cheering, so he waited a couple of seconds before speaking, to make sure he had regained control of his reactions.

He had never liked that guy, to tell the truth he had never liked any guy that wasn't him going out with Emma, but he didn't want her to suffer anyway.

«I... I'm so sorry, really. » He said. "How are you? Do you need something? »

«No, I ... it's late, just ... I wanted to hear your voice, I think.» She said uncertainly.

Tom felt the pulse speed up distinctly, but he bit his tongue, waiting a few seconds.

He shouldn't have, he really shouldn't have, but he was stronger than him.

«Listen ... if you want I'll come to you, what are you saying? »

«No...I don't want to disturb you ... it's twenty minutes by car, and it's already late ...»

«It will mean that you will host me on the sofa for tonight. I don't like feeling you so down ... half an hour and I'm with you, okay? » He said hearteningly as he was already getting up.

«Are you sure? Tom really, if not ... »

«That what friends are for, okay?» he said, a bitter aftertaste in that stereotypical sentence.«I'll see you soon. »

«I ... okay ... thank you. I can always count on you. » she said in an even thinner voice.

Once she closed the call he almost slapped herself.

Stupid stupid stupid!

He had promised himself not to get involved in Emma's sentimental affairs anymore, each time he came out more and more shabby.

She talked to him about her stories and how they ended and he was there every time to cheer her up when he really just wanted to shake her and tell her to open her eyes and realize how madly he was in love with her.

Not that he hadn't tried. Emma was far too intuitive not to know he felt anything for her, and Tom was sure she felt something for him too, but the fear of her rejection had always held him back from coming out.

To shake off the nervous he decided to take a quick shower before leaving, and he threw himself under the hot water for a few minutes, rubbing his head hard. He absolutely had to put all his crowds aside and focus on the one thing that mattered to him, Emma. Before he was in love with her, he was friends with her, and he probably always would be. 

He left the house ten minutes later, his hair still damp from the shower, after filling Watson's tubs with water and treats.

He got into the car and drove off quickly, finding himself at Emma's house twenty minutes later. He got out of the car and took from the passenger seat the couple of milkshakes that he had taken to take away just before, knowing when she was greedy.  
Car keys still in hand, he pushed the doorbell with his knuckles, heaving a deep sigh before she opened it, pushing back the nervousness.

The door opened a few seconds later and a shy smile appeared on the girl's tired, drawn face. She had her hair tied in a bun, no makeup on and she only had an old shirt that he had given her and a leggings. She was wonderful.

When he entered he wrapped her in a hug, inspiring the delicious scent of her skin.

When he moved his carton with the two milkshakes from behind his back, she gave a delighted scream.

«Oh my God, are they caramel and coffee? Say yes please! »

«Just them. From what I remember you only like them. »

«I love them ... I love you, how can you always be so perfect? » She said delighted and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Tom bit his tongue not to say what he really thought and walked towards the living room, illuminated only by the tall lamp in the corner and the light from the TV. Emma preceded him throwing herself on the sofa and gesturing for him to sit next to her, then handing him a milkshake, taking hers and placing the cardboard on the table.

The girl took a small sip before opening the package, and as always went to find two teaspoons, to be able to eat her cream. She handed one to him, who did the same.

«So ... do you want to tell me what happened? » Tom asked, a note of bitterness in his voice.

«I… what has always happened happens. They want something more from me, I don't want to give it to them. »

«Something like? » Tom took a mouthful of cream without adding anything else, staring at her.

Emma looked at him in shock for a few seconds, then she snorted.

«Leo started talking about living together, about getting married, about… growing our relationship. But I don't think I want it, not with him. » she shook her head. «I've never wanted it until now… no one's ever been… the right one. »

Tom was silent for a moment before speaking.

«If that's the reason, you were right not to let it go on. These are not decisions to be made without being fully convinced Emma. I too would have done so. » He murmured to her, not sure what else to add.

«You say? »

«Of course Ems ... you know that whatever decision you make I will always support you.» He ruffled her hair affectionately as the girl reached out to embrace him, resting her head on his chest.

Holy God, she definitely wanted to drive him crazy.

«Do you feel ok? » He whispered to her.

«Yes a lot. It's weird but ... when he left me I wasn't as bad as I thought, quite the opposite ... I almost lifted a weight off my chest. » She answered almost more to herself than to him. «I had felt for months that something was wrong, but he was so cute, he was perfect but ...»

«Sure ... just perfect. » Tom muttered, stiffening.

Emma broke away from her chest only to look at him in confusion.

«What do you mean? »

Tom forced himself to control himself and took a deep breath.

One two...

He jump to his feet like a spring almost overturning the milkshake, which he dropped on the table a moment later. He took a couple of steps back and forth around the room, trying in vain to hold back the explosion of words buzzing in his brain, but he couldn't.

«Fuck,he wasn't perfect! He was an idiot, I know, you know, we all know! Come on, do I have to remind you of the scene he made for you at Christmas just for being with us? Or all the other times you dropped out of dinners and repatriates because he didn't like it? Do you call that cute and perfect? So you know what I'm telling you? That I got tired! I'm here to see all your stories shipwrecked, every person you find is the same, you don't want it but you're still there, and don't try to deny it. You spend a few months there and when things get serious you run away and leave them, or you let them go. » He took a deep breath, looking at the girl, who was on the sofa as if petrified.

«I'm always here, quiet in a corner picking up the crumbs you give me, but God,God if I don't want to just give you a shake! I know very well that you figured it out on your own too, but let's keep pissing us off forever what do you think?» He said to the limit of endurance.

«Tom… please don't yell at me. » A tear ran down her cheek and though part of him was sorry for treating her so badly, he didn't stop.

«And instead I scream, because you are intelligent, too intelligent, and therefore you should have understood by now that I am in love with you! » And as he said it he feel a weight lifting from his heart  
«I've been in love with you like an idiot for ten years. Fuck, I left Jade for you, I always hoped I could tell you one day, but you just don't seem to take into consideration the idea of my existence. You embark on story after story with people who do not reflect you, who do not understand you, who do not see you, and I am constantly watching as things go wrong and am always ready to offer you a comforting hug after actually I just want to break the world. »

Emma had literally become a pillar of salt, motionless, while tears continued to flow only from her eyes.

«I love you ... like crazy, since I was a kid but I was still too stupid to understand. Jade was ... I always felt that something was missing between me and her, and you know why? She wasn't you! You are ... beautiful, you are bright, intelligent, incredibly capable, you are a bomb at work and in life. You are good and always available to anyone, fun, the best company that can happen to you in life. And I… »  
He ran his hands through hair on the verge of discouragement.  
«I've been trying to tell you for years, to make you understand it for years, but you don't see it, or you don't want to see it. So ... enough. » he finally sighed.

«That's enough? » She said in a voice steeped in tears.

«Yes, that's enough. If I can't be more for you ... then that's enough. I won't stay hurting myself again, not after I finally told you. If you don't want me, I'll just put that door in, that's it. » He looked at her again, his heart gripped in a vice.

Her face tight with tears and her eyes shining, she was even more beautiful if possible. She tortured her hands as she sat cross-legged on the sofa and stared at him with wide eyes.

«Now it's your turn to speak. » made him resigned.  
«Although I think I can imagine the rest of the conversation. » he concluded in a flat voice.

«I ... we as friends work so well that ...» she began but that was enough for him.

«Forget it. I already understand. » in a flash he picked up the car keys, and just as quickly walked to the door. The muffled sound of her footsteps followed him.

«Tom please, not like this, wait! »

«Ems ... There is no other way. I wanted to tell you in a thousand different moments and situations, but instead ... it happened like this. I'm not too proud of it believe me. But the point is this ... you want me or you don't want me. It's the simplest thing in the world. »

«I ... I ...»

Tom took the silence that followed as an eloquent sign. His eyes destroyed, he leaned over to kiss her cheek before opening the door.

«Goodnight Ems. »

Furious, he hit the accelerator again, slapping his hair with his other hand.

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe he told her, told her everything and she clearly refused him. He couldn't believe he'd imagined seeing something between them for more than ten years and that they were all actually raving about him. He made it home and dashed inside, climbing upstairs without even saying goodbye to Wilson. Although he tried to control his reactions, he felt a couple of tears escape his control, and he pressed his face in his hands.

He fell asleep only in the middle of the night, after spending hours tossing and turning in bed, before seeing a disturbed and confused sleep.

He woke with a start, the remnants of a bad dream slipping away. It seemed to him that he had slept for a few minutes, and when he looked at the alarm clock it confirmed his hypothesis. It was only four in the morning, and he had fallen asleep less than two hours ago. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up, the light of dawn already filtering through the windows.

He threw himself out of bed knowing that going back to sleep would be impossible and allowed himself a long shower, from which he only came out after half an hour. He lazily dried his hair and a scrape on the closed bathroom door led him to open it, finding an extremely agitated and festive Watson before him.

«What is it, friend? You have to leave? » He murmured to the dog, but he seemed to have something else in his head.  
He was literally partying him, and without his saying anything else he dashed down the stairs. Tom put on a pair of trousers and took a T-shirt home from the closet, slipping it over his head as he walked down the stairs. The dog was standing in front of the door wagging his tail happily, looking at him with his tongue out.

«Is anyone at the door? They didn't even knock Wats. » He walked over to the peephole, hoping they weren't journalists, but what he saw literally made his heart jump.

He opened the door quickly without even slipping the shirt from his sleeves, finding himself in the courtyard Emma pacing nervously back and forth.

She was holding a take-out carton of milkshakes in her hands, and she stammered to herself.  
«It's the right time he'll send me to hell, show up at five in the morning, as I came up with ...»

«Emma?» She was startled and she looked up at her sighing visibly in relief.

«Tom! »she threw herself at him, hugging him and risking to drop her cardboard. «God, thank you for opening me, I ...»

Tom forced himself to stay rigid as he gently pulled her off.

«What are you doing here? »

«I ... can I come in? I ... brought milkshakes. » She looked unsure.

He shouldn't have made her talk, much less let her into his house, he knew it, but her pleading look made him give up.

He sighed, defeated. «I hope for you that at least they are coffee and caramel. »

The girl entered the house, immediately greeted by a cheering Watson.

Traitor.

She set the milkshakes on the small table at the entrance and she watched him as he finished putting on his shirt and walked into the living room, where she followed him.

Tom, a little embarrassed, could only say:

«What's the matter Ems? Why did you come? At this time then ... »

«I wanted to talk. What you told me and what I didn't tell you. »

«What do you mean? » Tom said wearily. «Listen, I slept badly and little, please, you clarified your position on the matter and...»

«No it is not true! You talked and I was shocked because I didn't expect it. I don't ... well, I was in love with you when we were shooting, and when we talked and you told me to see me only as a friend and I thought ... that it was! Then ... then we grew up, we didn't talk about it anymore and I didn't resume the conversation, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to pass for the girl in love and when you left Jade I didn't think she had anything to do with me! » she finished gesticulating.

«What are you talking about? » said Tom as a spark of hope lit up in his chest.

«I'm saying that I love you too, you stupid idiot, and that all these years I've been holding it inside and trying to repress it! » She shouted then, opening her arms.

Tom's eyes widened as he tried to decide if he should throw something on his head to convince himself that he was awake.

«But I told you and you ...»

«I was afraid! My ambition and independence have always killed all my relationships! I don't want to lock myself in the house and become one of those tired and dissatisfied women with life who knit and wait for their husbands for dinner. I want to live, travel, work on as many films as possible, with the greatest directors and ... and I'm afraid even now, because if I screw it up with you too, I could never forgive myself. You are not like the others, you will never be. No one has ever been the right one for me, because it's you and I would just like ... »

Tom interrupted that flooding river of her by covering her mouth with her hand as he approached her.

«I would never ask you to wait for me at home with dinner in the oven.» He whispered softly to her, watching her eyes soften and release the tension that had filled them up until recently.  
«First of all, you'd burn the house down. But mostly because I know you're not that kind of person. I want to travel the world with you, I want to have every possible experience with you, I want to work until I am old and full of wrinkles and never stop.» He chuckled at her protests as he took his hand from her mouth.

«I cook very well!» she scolded him pretending to be annoyed.

he laughed even more openly before running her arms around her waist and hugging her slowly. The girl tied her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.

«You really love me? » she whispered to him softly.

Tom chuckled at her again, pulling her away from him just to look into her eyes.

«Always. » and with these words he captured her mouth in a kiss full of years of desire. The girl replied with a groan opening her mouth and holding closer to him.

That kiss was followed by others and others. The girl broke away from him only to push him on the sofa and climb astride him, immediately resuming kissing him, clutching his soft hair between her fingers. His hands ran to her waist, making her adhere to his body.

«Ems ...» he murmured again as the girl moved her pelvis against his, realizing how much the boy wanted her.

The girl only replied with a groan as she felt his hardness under her hips. She was literally delirious. His perfume, his soft lips, his warm embrace in which he held her tickled all her senses, and the desire for him that she felt rising in her chest seemed to burn her whole body.

The boy stood up, holding her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. She tied her legs around his waist, pulling away from his mouth so that he could see where he was going, going down to kiss his neck instead. She pressed against him,she could feel the frenzied rhythm at which his heart was beating, completely coordinated with her. Tom climbed up the laddersquickly with her in his arms, laying her a few seconds later on the still unmade bed.

Emma pulled him up, grabbing him by shoulders and pulling his shirt to take it off, running her hands across his pale, thin chest.

Tom leaned his forehead against hers, surrounding her face with his hands. «Are you sure you want to do this?»

«I've wanted to do it for years ... »she told him sincerely, staring him in her eyes.

«Me too ...» he murmured, kissing her again. His t-shirt was followed by hers, and again her leggings. She remained in her underwear and bring her hand to the flap of his pants, and encircling his length with her hand, ripping a moan from his throat. He opened the button and the zip and let her take off the trousers before returning to her.

Tom stopped to look at her, half-naked and beautiful, her hair now loose on the pillow, her clear and simple underwear highlighting her perfect body, and her cheeks slightly reddened with embarrassment. He felt his blood rush through his veins, his desire for her grow even more.

He began to kiss her neck and chest, sinking his head into her fragrant hair and slowly descending onto her breasts still covered by her fabric. He slowly pulled back the cups of her bra to kiss her pale skin too before placing his lips on her nipples and starting to fondle hers too, encouraged by the excited moans that Emma let out as she stroked his hair, shoulders, back.  
He went down again to kiss the soft skin of her belly and hips before lowering even the last garment that covered her and returning to her. The girl slipped the boxers off him without any embarrassment, which now seemed to be bursting. Once naked in each other's arms Tom moved away from her before totally losing control of him in search of his wallet.

«It is not necessary. » She murmured. «You know, the pill ... And I'm very healthy. » she giggled, pulling him back to her.

«I'm healthy as a fish too. » He murmured before kissing her again and with a fluid movement, sliding inside her.

He couldn't hold back a moan as she welcomed him, warm and tight, just perfect.

«Please ...» she breathed her hips moving against him just as he began to move. The rhythm of the thrusts, initially slow and deep, increased, together with the passion of both, leading them to move frantically, swallow moans and gasps of pleasure in ever deeper kisses. When with a strangled cry Emma let go of her, he let her enjoy her orgasm to the end before letting go with her, with a few more mighty thrusts.

Trying not to think too much about her, he gave her one last slow kiss before moving beside her and immediately taking her into his arms, still intimately joined.

«If I had known what awaited me I would have declared myself earlier. » Emma chuckled at him, resting her head on his chest, still panting.

«Oh, believe me, me too. »

«And now what do we do? » she murmured thoughtfully, kissing him.

«What do you mean? »

«How do we tell Dan, Rupert and everyone else? »

«Ems, I think they've been waiting for this moment for years. » he said lightly. «I've lost count of how many sermons Daniel gave me to get me to tell you. »

«Really? »

«Oh yes. One more epic than the other. »

«Bonnie kept asking me why I was dating random people instead of focusing on the one I wanted. »

«It doesn't matter ... you made me suffer ten years, I don't want to think about it anymore.» He kissed her on the forehead.

«I love you ...» she whispered.

«Me too Ems.» He gave her another kiss. «I'm still hungry ...» whispered then mischievously.

The girl giggled, catching the provocation. «There are still the milkshakes downstairs, sir. »

«I was thinking of another kind of breakfast actually ...» he said in his hoarse voice before pulling her back to his chest.

Much later Emma slumped against him, still panting, still on top of him, letting herself fall on his chest. Sleep came immediately for both of them, and when they woke up the sun was well above high, and Watson wagged his tail lazily around them, whimpering every now and then.

«Oh shit. » Tom muttered as he sat down, careful not to wake Emma. «Watson, why are you leaving coffee prints all over the floor? » he got up, following all the footprints downstairs.

Perfect. The milkshakes were upside down and open to the ground, and from there a long series of paws started that probably continued throughout the house. With a groan he turned to look at Watson who had followed him all satisfied and now he looked at him as if he deserved a reward for what he had done

«Okay, milkshakes don't seem like an edible option anymore. »Emma's voice made him turn towards the stairs, showing him the girl, dressed only in the T-shirt she had taken off him a few hours earlier, her eyes gswells of sleep and disheveled hair.

«No, thanks to this terrorist. Are you hungry? » he asked as he walked over to her, brushing aside her sticky footprints.

«To death. Do I prepare breakfast? »  
She asked yawning, while Tom visibly paled.  
He was well aware of Emma's lack of skill in the kitchen, ever since she, years before, had tried her hand at a saffron risotto that nearly choked him.

«I'll make it, don't worry. Pancake? » he said casually.

«Oh, yes please. » she said, placing a kiss on his nose. «You know, I don't understand how she can be so attractive in the early morning and all messed up. » she kissed him again, this time on his lips, slowly opening hers and soon involving him in another kiss full of passion.

«Hmm… instead I find that my clothes make you very exciting indeed. »

«What can I say ... I like your perfume. »

«You can take all the clothes you want. Just give me time to make something to eat and then I have every intention of not letting you leave the house for the whole day Miss Watson. You should really cancel all the commitments you have. » he murmured, kissing her again.

Two months later 

«Oh, he's so cute. » Emma whispered as she hugged the puppy to her chest. He curled into a ball against her as she ran his fingers through his thick fur.

«How do we call it? » he said as he softly closed the door so as not to frighten him.

«It's your dog, you should decide. »

«I thought it was our dog.» He smiled at her.

Emma looked at him thoughtfully, torturing her lower lip between her teeth. «Do you want it to be ... ours? »

«I thought I already proved it to you. Weren't you the brightest student at Hogwarts? "

Emma made a wry face, curling her lips. «Um, then as a name I suggest… ferret Malfoy. »

«Stop it if you don't want me to curse you. "

«No magic outside of Hogwarts, honey.»

Tom burst out laughing.

«Okay… what about Aaron? » the girl said, shaking her head in exasperation.

«Aaron… I like it. » he stroked the puppy again. «Let Aaron be then. Leave him a little Granger, let's get him used to the house. »

«You're right, but it's so soft ...» she complained while the dog seemed to appreciate her pampering more than Tom's, who in the meantime had approached to give him a caress.

«He seems to really like you ...» he whispered.

«I won't go home anymore, I think I'll stay here forever, cuddling him. » she moaned.

Tom cleared his throat as he listened to those words. He wanted to ask her from the first day they got together, but he didn't have the courage. Between the two of them things were going great, but both living in different houses still kept a personal space, and Tom feared that asking her to live together would frighten her, and make her run away, he knew how much she cared to preserve her space.

But seeing her there, with the new puppy in her arms and the festive Watson running around her, with his old overalls and unmade hair, made him want to live her at all times of the day and night, because he knew that everyday life with she would never have been too heavy or too heavy.

His voice slightly tinged with anxiety, he ventured.

«Then don't go. Stay here. »

«Like? »

He cleared his throat.

«Move in with me. "

The girl looked up, and he looked at her fearfully, expecting to find a stark rejection of her. Surprised, he watched her smile.

«Yes.»

Spotted Tom Felton and Emma Watson pampering at the park with their two dogs. Fans of the Harry Potter saga are in raptures. The Feltson phenomenon shocks the world. Marriage in sight?

It appears that actor Tom Felton and his girlfriend Emma Watson have moved in together. The Feltsons seem to be doing great, their historical colleagues speak from the Harry Potter saga.

Daniel Radcliffe: «I have always known and hoped that those two would end up together, they are made for each other. When they told me, I looked Tom in his eyes and said: «Know Malferret, that if you make my friend suffer, I will curse you!"

Rupert Grint: «I'm so happy for them, they've been chasing each other for years but they were just too stupid to understand. Which may be understandable from a Malfoy, but from Hermione Granger you would never expect it, would you?»

Bonnie Wright: «When we found out at the 10th anniversary reunion of the Deathly Hallows movie, we opened a bottle of champagne just for them. It was time those two big heads made up their minds. Marriage? I can't tell you if they are the types, but if there were, I would certainly be the maid of honor. I'm the first ever fan of the Feltson ship!»


End file.
